The Soothing Effect of Tea
by enwilkes
Summary: The story of Iroh and his never mentioned wife. Centered on the secret they hid together and the her impact on his life. Also a glimpse of Iroh's family life, including that of his disturbed kid brother.


The Soothing Effects of Tea

A serious, dark haired teenager walked into the garden, ignoring the flowering beauty around him. He spotted a boy hiding in a tree and walked over to coax him down. _So mischievous. It would be endearing if it wasn't so annoying._

The boy hopped out of the tree. "Brother!" The man started and nearly dropped the child when he fell into his arms. The boy looked up at him with a smirk. _He looks more like our father every day._

"Prince Ozai, what did I tell you about these childish games?"

The boy was used to the tone, for he heard it from nearly everyone. "Look at big brother. Acting like some big strong man. I bet you are struggling to hold me this long." Suddenly he turned into a dead weight, causing his brother to crumple to the ground.

"You are a spoiled demon. It's a wonder that our mother puts up with you."

The little boy just laughed. "She doesn't. She's off in the towns, giving charity to peasants. You know, hugging orphans and tossing coins." Despite the child's sneer, the man heard the hurt in his voice._ I don't suppose our loving father gives you much attention either. _Before he could feel sorry for his kid brother, he shook his head. _It still doesn't give him the right to act this way._ He straightened up and fixed his outfit.

"I do feel sorry for your governess. She must be at wit's end with you."

"I love Lin! I try to be on my best behavior with her because I like her smile. She's the best person in the world!" His eyes shone, something that the man had never seen. "And she's not much older than me. You'll see, when I grow up, I'm going to marry her."

He frowned. _Oh of all the things to bring up, this child chose that. _The troubled teen had come to escape these thoughts, but even in the tranquil gardens, he could not escape his fate. "Don't be so foolish Ozai. You'll marry who our father tells you and you will not complain."

"No I won't! Father doesn't care about me anyways, so why would he care who I marry?" The boy stomped his foot and attempted to run away. The man grabbed him before he could storm off.

"How dare you disrespect Lord Azulon! Not only is he your father, but he is the ruler of our nation."

"I don't care!" The boy sobbed. "Why should I when he doesn't care about me?"

The man didn't know what to say to that. He hardly ever felt anything for his brother. He'd always saw him as a whiny little headache, who destroyed things just because he could. But those tears seemed so human.

Just as he began to take the boy in his arms, a young woman walked in front of him. With a bow she said, "Prince Iroh, I beg your pardon. I lost Prince Ozai while he was playing. I did not mean for him to cause you such trouble."

The little boy wiped his tears away and spun around. "Lin!" He ran and hugged her.

"It's alright. It's nice to see my little brother every once in awhile. Just keep an eye on him."

Lin nodded as she took Ozai by the hand and led him away. _I wish you could have a choice. Perhaps as second born, you'll be allowed that luxury._ The teenager knew his father though. Soon Lin would be gone. Governesses never stayed for more than a year.

"Prince Iroh?"

He stopped and looked at the path behind him. "Yes Mari?"

"Are we marching to battle?"

He looked toward his admittedly pretty, but exasperatingly irksome companion. "Why would you think that?"

"Well perhaps it's the stiffness of your movements. Or perhaps it's your pace." She raced over to catch up, as fast as her constricted dress would allow.

"Whatever it is, I feel like a soldier staggering behind."

_Well I did tell you we only had a few minutes for this walk. I wouldn't have to rush if you didn't stop to gaze at every flower that crosses our path._ He brooded as he slowed his pace.

"I didn't mean to put that frown on your face." She laced her arm into his. "I just want you to relax. Soon you'll have to go back to that boiling war room."

"It is not boiling in there," Iroh mumbled.

"Well, I do suppose I've never been inside. My father does tell me tales though. He was awed at the shadowy presence of the Fire Lord, with eternal flames at his side. Wouldn't the room feel hot with all that fire?"

"I don't suppose you are a bender, are you?"

Mari stopped to look at a passing bird. "No, I'm not a firebender."

"Well then it's hard to explain. After a while we do not feel its heat."

"My father has tried to describe the art to me, but it just seems beyond my comprehension."

They started walking again, nearing the end of the circular path. As they strolled silently, Iroh's eyes strayed to the trees for the first time. Amid all the vibrant greens, his eyes drew to a fading red. _Once the rest of these follow suite..._ Iroh looked toward Mari, lips curled into the tiniest of smiles. _My childhood will be gone. Responsibility will be my own. But I'll have at my side a wife who does not understand my very nature_.

The path ended. "I thank you, my prince, for the stroll. I know you did not enjoy it that much, but I hope to change that in the future."

"I assure you, I had a pleasant time."

She put a hand to her mouth to repress a giggle. "You are a dear, lying to spare my feelings. I do admire your sense of respect." She widened her smile. "I should let you get back to your meetings. I'll see you soon enough."

He bowed and watched two servants escort his betrothed away.

The steam brushed his face and released the strain in his eyes. The past week had consisted of entertaining far off visitors and endless nights of insomnia. Iroh put the cup to his lips and felt the warmth trickle down his throat and settle in his stomach. The feeling, the most pleasant in the world in his opinion, remained for a few blissful moments. Even longer than most teas, which was why ginseng would always be his favorite. He'd only found one other method to get this exact warmth and it came from hours of firebending. That feeling lasted longer admittedly, but through tea, he received a few moments with each sip. He closed his eyes and grinned for the first time that week. Just then, he heard a giggle and his eyes shot open.

"You always look so happy when you drink your tea." Mari smiled through the crack in the door.

_This is my last day to be alone and she barges in like this!_ He took another sip to calm his nerves.

"Mari, you shouldn't be awake at this hour. I myself was just about to get ready for bed."

"I know. We've a monumental day tomorrow and I should be trying to sleep. But I know I won't." She rushed to his side. "Oh Iroh, my father has told me to keep my mouth shut, but you'll find out at one point and I don't want you to hate me for not giving you a way out."

"What-" He stared at her hand that she started scrubbing vigorously with a washcloth. She then presented it to him. Its paleness had been wiped away and a much darker complexion peeked through.

Iroh put down his tea and examined the bare skin as Mari began her tale. "My mother was a noble woman, whom my father met on an expedition to the Northern Water Tribe. He married her and spent a few years up there in her father's house. In time, I was born and my little sister as well." Iroh looked away from the hand to meet her eyes. "When it came time for my father to return, the fire nation was especially wary of the water nation. So before we could come here, we had to start wearing this awful make-up to hide our father's secret."

Iroh took a moment to compose himself before asking, "Does Lord Azulon know about this?"

"Of course. He was well aware that my father had stayed in the Water tribe and knew that he could not have brought a wife home from anywhere else. He trusts my father, though and does not want him to lose his influence because of an..." Mari clenched her fist but soon released it. "_unfortunate choice of a bride_. At least that's how he refers to my mother."

He stared at his soon to be wife, who had averted her eyes. _What a truly stupid thing to have to hide? One's very skin? _He grasped the dark hand tighter, causing Mari to look at him once more. "I thank you for telling me. I've no qualms with what you have said and if my father knows and is not opposed, I do not see why it should affect anything."

The light in her eyes returned and she embraced the prince. Iroh remained stiff, even after the surprise of the moment wore off. She pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry. I've just been harboring this secret for so long. I suppose my joy returned all too fast."

"Well please do not dread telling me anything again." He put his arm around her, trying to make it as warm a gesture as possible.

"Oh let us forget all of this. Tomorrow is our wedding and I am glad to have peace of mind before the ceremony."

"I must admit I'll be happy when the whole thing is over." Mari looked slightly hurt at the comment, but Iroh smiled at her. "I simply mean that I look forward to our trip around the nation more. After all this stress, I could use a week at Ember Island."

"Funny. I thought you would be more excited about your dragon hunt."

Iroh laughed. "I would not be surprised if we were chasing air. Rumor has it they are quite scarce, if any remain at all."

Mari inched closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh I believe you will catch one." Iroh looked down at her as she closed her eyes and began to hum a tune from a waltz they had danced earlier. _She is certainly bold. That, at least, I can respect._

Leaves fell about him and for once, he noticed them. He watched them twirl and dance to the ground. The warmth grew in his stomach. _Apparently firebending and tea aren't the only way to feel this peace. _The prince had just returned from countless days in the forest, camping under radiant stars, but he had somehow glanced over all of nature's wonders. At least until the final night of the hunt.

As he was venturing restlessly through the night, he had come upon the beast trapped in a snare. Expecting a growl, followed by the purest flame, he stood in his stance at a distance. The creature stirred, but did not attempt to scorch him.

_You stand in such a formation._ He stumbled as the thoughts invaded his mind. The dragon's voice was otherworldly. _Are you a soldier coming to slay a wounded enemy? You forget that we've done nothing to you, yet you turned on us. _The dragon began to thrash and roar. _If you want to rid the world of us, I cannot stop you. Do remember, however, that without us, your nation would be nothing. We taught you our art!_ The creature rested his head back down. _It pains me to see what you have done to it._

The sound of splashing pulled him out of his memory. His wife's laughter echoed through the trees, slightly distorted by the time it reached Iroh's ears. There was no mistaking the sound however. _I've been avoiding the woman since my return. I should probably go and greet her._

He veered off the path, a shortcut to the river. Before he walked into the clearing, he paused. _She's with some friends. Perhaps I shouldn't-_

"Mari, will you be able to get away like this once your oh so friendly husband gets back?"

Iroh shot behind a tree, just as his wife looked towards him. "Now Lan, do be kind when you talk about the Prince."

He dared to take a peak. It was odd to see her dark skin exposed, make-up lost in the current. She stood free in the water, as if secrets did not exist. As if reputations did not need to be maintained.

"All I'm saying is the man's so frosty, I'd mistaken him for an icebender."

Iroh nearly walked off, but paused when he saw water start to levitate out of the river. His wife collected a large sphere in mid-air and flung it toward her friend's face. Lan stopped laughing as she choked. Mari laughed, until she turned and noticed Iroh in the trees. She went to speak as she ran out of the river towards him, but Iroh had already sprinted for the path.

His wife was surprisingly fast, however. His name raced through the trees as she shouted after him. _Why should I run from this woman? It is her shame that was just revealed, not mine!_ So he stopped and watched a barefoot Mari dodge trees until she finally stopped in front of him. She grabbed for his arm. "My Prince, please let me-"

Iroh took her wrist before the hand could reach his shoulder. "You told me of your heritage, which I accepted despite years of being raised to hate you. Yet you planned to keep your practices a secret from me? Did I not have the right to know I was marrying a waterbender as much as a woman of the water nation?"

Mari winced and fell to her knees. Only then did he observe the flames dancing from his fingers. He released her, and before she could draw the hand to her chest, he saw the finger shaped scars. His bride held back tears and backed away in horror. _That dragon was right. Our gift has been tainted by rage. We do only use it to destroy._

As much as he wanted to run to her side, he felt such immense guilt, that it paralyzed him. Only the sound of her suppressed sobs freed his muscles. "Mari?" He knelt next to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shuddered and backed away. "Please, I know I'm a monster, but at least let me help you." She caught his eye, twisted with distress.

"Just get me back to some water." He jumped to his feet and supported her as she stood up. After an agonizing minute they came to a stream. Mari dipped the scorch into the current and Iroh gasped when her hand began to glow a luminous blue. His mouth hung open as she pulled it out to show the same soft, dark skin she'd had before.

She stared at the stream as she began to explain, "I don't know many waterbending techniques my prince, for our tribe strongly discouraged women from practicing. I have learned a thing or two about healing though, starting with my childhood there and continuing with my mother's lessons. Not even your father knows of this, however." She turned her head to look at Iroh. "I told you about my skin because I knew that sooner or later you would find out. But I foolishly thought I could hide this from you."

Iroh took her hand and started to examine it. "I should have never done this to you. I was blinded by anger and look what resulted. I am only happy that you can erase such a horrible crime."

He stood up and helped Mari to her feet. "My father has always taught me that fire is the superior element." He put his hand out, palm to the sky, and produced a tiny flame. "But once it contacts something," his glance strayed to his wife's wrist, "all it leaves is pain and ashes."

Iroh formed a fist, snuffing the flame, and grabbed both of his wife's hands. Mari looked up at him. "For the first time I understand why fate has given you as my wife. With you, I can create as well. Through you, I can alter my nature and understand firebending by studying its opposite." His thoughts turned to that life changing night on the back of a dragon. _That wise creature told me firebending comes from the breath._ He tucked a stray piece of hair in Mari's face behind her ear. _Perhaps she can teach me how to breathe. _"Will you instruct me in your ways, my Mari?"

She smiled up at him. "As best I can, my Prince." The two newlyweds made their way back home, hands entwined the entire walk.

A child ran about the beach, suddenly tripping and landing face first in the sand. His mother sat up, ready to come to his aid. Iroh held her back for a moment. "He'll hop back up."

Sure enough the child pushed against the ground and shook his head. Iroh laughed as he wiped the grains from his face and ran off as if nothing had happened. Mari joined in once she was sure he was alright.

"What I wouldn't give just to stand up and shake myself up after I fall like that." Iroh chuckled as he took a sip of tea.

Mari smiled and slide closer. "Oh look!" She pointed. "Look what he's doing by the water.

The boy did a strange dance, waving his arms. Iroh grinned at his clumsy limbs. "I think he's trying to do that move you were showing me."

Mari continued to gaze at the boy. "I do wonder what will happen there. Do you think he could possibly be a waterbender? What a life he would have. Makes me wish he wasn't."

Iroh noticed her face fall, and put his arm around her. "If that were the case, I would proudly tell my father that he has a waterbending grandson. Then, when he exiles us, I'll take you back to your tribe."

"Oh, you mustn't do that. I hope you are not offended by my saying this, but your brother frightens me. I wouldn't want to leave him the throne."

"Oh honestly, my dear, he's still a boy yet. How could he frighten you?"

"I think it's his eyes. There so deep, I feel like they are hiding something." Mari looked toward her son once more. "Looks like he's trying to fire bend now."

"Well, I don't know if he will be either. He's such a mixture of us."

"The best and worst of both worlds."

"Or a balance between the two."

Mari looked over at him. They studied each other for a moment. _Her face truly is beautiful without that powder. Why do we have to go back to the Palace so soon? She deserves more time to be herself than I can offer her._

Mari shot up suddenly. "Oh, that naughty boy. He's run off while we weren't looking."

Iroh went to stand up. "I'll go get him, you just-"

"No, no. You're almost out of tea anyways." She started to walk out into the sun. "Why don't you make some more while I get him. I'd really like some as well." With that she ran off.

Iroh looked in his cup and saw a half of sip left. He pushed himself off the ground and headed for the cabin. Half way up the path, a drop hit his face. He searched for clouds, but the sky could not have been bluer.

Before the water had come to a boil, the wind began to howl and the room darkened. Running to the window, he attempted to look at the beach. The rain was so thick, however, he might as well have been looking through a waterfall.

He dashed out the door and attempted to run down the path to the beach, but the wind mixed with the slickness of the path, caused him to fall. Grabbing a nearby tree for support, he regained his footing and pushed through the rain turned daggers as best he could. As the wind and rain were, he could not keep his eyes open very long, so he stumbled through the storm as a blind man. He knew he was close to the beach, however, once sand began to sting his face. Putting his back to the wind, he looked about the beach.

"Daddy!" His son ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Iroh pulled him closer as he knelt to the ground to shield him. _It's a miracle this boy didn't fly with the wind._ A brief moment of calm ran through him as he stared at the top of his son's wind swept hair. Panic soon returned. "Lu Ten!" The child's eyes shot up. "Where's your mother?"

The boy's words were inaudible at first, but once Iroh soothed his hysterics, he was able to make out something about finding higher ground. Iroh looked up and saw a blurry figure nearing the top of a cliff. Water jumped about it, but the figure remained firm. After cradling his son, he sprinted, rain and wind escaping his conscious as he continued to stare at the figure as he neared the top. Thought could not penetrate his concentration. The world fell around him unnoticed.

Only a crash of thunder brought him back to reality. His gaze turned to the sky as another ray of lighting traveled through the air; a large ray that fractured like branches on a tree. He turned his attention back to his wife, who he could clearly see feet firm on the ground, moving her arms in a combination he'd never seen. Her feet never moved and her body did not sway in the wind.

"Mari! Get away from there! Not even the most skilled waterbender could do-"

"I'm not waterbending! I'm trying to speak to the ocean spirit."

"Ocean spirit?" Iroh shook his head. "Please Mari, we need to go inland. Even if this is spirit related I think it's too late to do anything!"

She looked back at him and her face grew sad. Her eyes traveled to their son, then back to Iroh. "There is one thing. But I need concentration." Mari sat on the ground cross-legged, then pulled her armed to her sides as she bent her torso. Then she pushed her arms skyward as if in worship. It was a very rapid movement, which she repeated several times before Iroh broke out of his stupor and ran toward her.

"Mari, please! We have t-" A wave jumped over the cliff and knocked him to the ground. After taking a second to make sure his son was safe, he sat up and went to call her name again. Before his lips could move, however, he saw the flash. Mari crumpled sideways. His heart stopped just as hers had. He only regretted that his started up again.

As if a dam had broke, water soon gushed onto the cliff. Iroh tried to grab for Mari, but Lu Ten began to slip from his grasp. When he looked back she was gone and another wave, taller than anything Iroh had ever seen, was heading for the father and son. The child buried his face into his father's chest and Iroh braced himself for the water.

The two held their breath as the water consumed them, causing them to tumble. Debris cut through his back and the salt water caused his wounds to sting. He nearly let go; both of his breath and of his son. Fighting against the waters resistance, he somehow managed to regain his grip. He forced the darkness away, knowing what would happen if even an ounce was allowed in.

Just as Iroh thought his lungs might burst and he would lose to the water, the wave gave one final push and spit him out. He gasped as he felt the water leave his face. He looked down and when his son felt safe enough to open his eyes and look up, Iroh pulled him closer. "Oh my son." Using one arm he pushed out of the water and stumbled to his feet. From there he waded through the waist high flooding, trying to find higher ground.

"Did you see it?" the child burst out suddenly.

Iroh looked down. "See it?"

"Yeah."

Iroh looked from side to side. "See what?"

"The dragon."

He stopped. _Dragon?_ "There were no dragons, Lu."

"Of course there was! We were riding him through the wave. Don't you remember?"

_Oh Lu Ten. The poor boy must be in shock. Please don't let it be permanent. Could fate just give me that?_ He hadn't the energy or the heart to tell his son that his dragon was a mere illusion.

Iroh finally found dry land, sat his son down, and then himself. The boy ignored his father silence. "Why didn't it take mama too?"

How he wanted to be strong. How he wanted to be the father Lu Ten needed. To keep a stoic face and watch the boy cry while not so much as a tear left his eyes. Perhaps he could have managed if he hadn't met his son's eyes, but he was more than just a father. He was a man who had just lost his second half. What could he do but sob? How could he not weep so horribly that he shook? Thankfully the child understood and did not blame his father. He simply wrapped his tiny arms around him and joined in the mourning.

"Uncle!" The little child knocked the air out of Iroh's as he rammed into his gut.

"Nephew, I'm getting older. You really shouldn't do that." He laughed and turned to reveal the young man behind him. "Your cousin on the other hand can take a bit more rough housing."

The boy gasped. "LU TEN!" He turned just in time to see his little cousin tackle him. After the shock wore off Lu Ten laughed along with his father.

Iroh watched as the two cousins ran about for a few minutes before detecting another person witnessing the scene. He waved and once she smiled back, he made his way over to speak with her.

"Wonderful day, isn't it Princess?"

"Honestly Iroh, I thought we were on a first name basis."

"Just force of habit, Ursa."

Laughter rung through the air and the princess turned to face the garden once again. "Oh our sons are adorable."

"Most handsome boys in the fire nation. But where is my niece?"

She sighed and turned her head back to him. "Training."

"Training? A little young don't you think?"

"She enjoys it." She turned her head back to her son. "Azula really is gifted. I'm very proud of her and so is my husband."

"Why isn't Zuko with her?"

"He needs a break. He likes firebending, but he doesn't have her energy. Besides, I just love to watch him run like this. I know that's selfish but..."

"I believe the best thing you can give a boy is a childhood."

Just then, Zuko spotted his mother. "Oh he always knows when I'm here."

"It's probably a good thing he saw you. My poor son looks winded."

The two chuckled and then walked towards them. Lu Ten was sprawled on the ground, catching his breath. Zuko ran to his mother and once Ursa picked him up, she spun him in the air. The child laughed the most blissful of laughs.

Iroh put out his hand, which his son took and used to get to his feet.

"I suppose we should go. We're already late for our meeting. But we'll see you again tonight. Hopefully the whole family will be there."

The mother put her child down, and he clung to her side. "Of course. I look forward to a nice family meal."

Iroh put his hands on his knees to meet his nephew's eye level. The boy beamed. "Bye uncle and Lu Ten. I can't wait to see you guys tonight!"

"Us either." A smile crossed the boy's face. _Could this truly be my brother's son?_ He looked up at Ozai's wife. _No. He's hers. Perhaps that the best thing for him to be._

Ursa bowed, which the father and son returned. She urged her son in the opposite direction. They turned around as well. While Lu Ten's body faced forward, his gaze remained behind him.

"What is it, my son?"

He turned his head back and lowered his voice. "It's not good for a child to be so attached to his mother. Especially at his age."

Iroh laughed. "Oh Lu Ten, you should not say such things. If I recall correctly, you were very much your mother's son when you were younger. I see you two as very similar indeed."

"But I was never so... needy? Was I?"

"You're the only child. You got all the attention you could ask. You've no idea what sibling rivalry is or favoritism. It's a blessed existence in this family."

Lu Ten looked back over his shoulder, but said nothing.

Iroh could only guess where he was. Some portion of the forest that skirted his army's camp. He'd slipped away from the war room and ran once he knew no one would see him. Pausing at a tree, the thoughts caught up with him as if they had been hunting him down. They tackled him and forced their way through his mind. Lu Ten's smile entered first, opening the floodgates to every snippet of his life that Iroh had witnessed. All memories pushed and shoved, reminding in the father's mind half a moment, then being pushed out by another.

Just as Iroh thought his head might explode, the memories stopped pushing, as if the last one in line had been meekly waiting its turn. In it, the General sat in his tent, awaiting a progress report for the mission to intercept Earth Nation aid. The scout ran in, and he had no doubt they had failed. The fact that it was a mere foot soldier coming to inform him told the casualties. Of course the young man had to affirm that he'd lost the one thing that mattered to him. Iroh's knees gave at the weight of the flashback. It was not pure grief that swarmed in his mind. He could not sob, for this seemed like no accident. _Fate has taken too much. _

Pushing the ground, he stood up. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he felt drawn into the forest. An insane notion entered his mind that he could find his son between the greens and browns. A wind began to howl and he swore he heard Lu Ten's laughter being carried away. In his mental state the only logical thing was to follow it.

After a few minutes of rushing through the trees, he stopped at a river shore. A blue glow came from the corner of his eye and when he looked up, Lu Ten smiled at him and motioned for him to come.

Iroh found a makeshift bridge and ran across, with no regards to balance or sanity. Just before he stepped on the opposite shore, a thought bypassed the fog. _Have I left my world? Is it not to late to turn around? _His son glowed as he beckoned for him to step off. Reason left him again, and Iroh took his first step into the spirit world.

Lu Ten began to transform before Iroh's second foot could hit the ground. The image of the solider faded away and remolded into a toddler. With childish mirth, the boy giggled and scampered into the trees. Iroh nearly slipped in the sand running after him. As he entered the forest, he began to search. His laughter rang out again. Iroh ran in that direction, only to hear it die once he reached the source of the sound and pick up again in the opposite direction. He zigzagged his way through the woods for quite some time before despair over came him. _I'm mad. I'm chasing air._ Sitting on a stump, he attempted to catch his breath.

"How much must be taken from you."

Jumping to his feet, he turned towards the gruff voice and stood in his stance. For the second time in his life, he faced a dragon. Only this time, the roles were reversed. He trapped in the snare, at the mercy of the beast.

Without moving its lips, the creature spoke. "Your stubbornness will be your ruin."

"Stubbornness? I do what is expected of me and never complain. How could you call that stubbornness?"

"I meant your path. You refuse to veer, despite your conscience. Have you forgotten to flow? To breathe?"

Just then, a giggle rang out once more. He looked at the creature's back and saw his son grinning.

"So it was you that took him?"

"No. Nor can you blame the man who did kill him. He only meant to preserve what you strove to destroy." The dragon paused to stare at his prey. "Tell me, why do you insist on conquering Ba Sing Se?"

"Because I am the first born prince of the fire nation. I've no choice in the matter."

The dragon began to circle him. "No choice? You've done many things to defy your father before. You ran from your army this night. You hid your wife's bending. You saved my descendants from extinction. All in secret, though, for some reason I cannot call you a coward. You are just a discrete man."

"Please give me my son back. I will do as you wish. I will take whatever path you instruct me, even if it led to a cliff. Just give him to me."

He chuckled. "You just don't understand. Me telling you which way to go would defeat the purpose."

"Then what must I do to have him?"

"You had him long enough."

A fire lite in his stomach and he motioned to attack the spirit. "Firebending is worthless here."

He drew a deep breath. "I've been trained to do without."

With that, he lunged at the beast's head and rammed it into a nearby tree. In the creature's daze, he stumbled about. Iroh took advantage of his discombobulation and grabbed his son as he leaped over the dragon's back. He rolled to a stand and ran in the direction of the bridge. The dragon's roar pierced the air, causing Iroh to run faster.

Just as the trees began to thicken, Lu Ten suddenly felt heavier. Looking down, Iroh watched his son grow year-by-year, not able to carry him after too long. Tripping, the boy fell from his arms and spun to a stop. The smile was gone and his eyes were closed, but he continued to age. Iroh watched paralyzed until his son transformed into the soldier that he saw just that morning.

"Such a handsome man. So very much like his father."

Iroh had not heard that voice for so many years, but he could not mistake it. A radiant figure approached the two, her dark skin shining like he'd never seen before.

"Only in appearance my Mari. He's almost every other bit you."

She looked down at Lu Ten. "I suppose that's why you couldn't let him go."

Iroh sat up as Mari walked closer. "What father could?"

"I am not blaming you. I gave myself to give him more time."

Thoughts swirled about that day at the beach. "So that's what you were doing on that cliff?"

"Yes, my prince. I asked the ocean spirit to save you two. He told me that, ultimately, it would not matter. That my son was destined to die. Still, I begged for more time." Catching his eyes, the vision smiled at him. "For your sake as well as his." Her gaze wandered to the forest. "So they sent Kobre, the Dragon Spirit, to your aid. But now Kobre wants him back and, my dear, I cannot deny him."

"Don't you want our son to have a fuller life? To have the happiness that we had? Just help me to the bridge and I'll-"

"Iroh, it is not wise to battle the spirits. I doubt that you can leave this world with him, even if you managed to cross the river."

"Then I'll stay here. We can be a family once more. I could care less of what I've left behind."

"No. Lu Ten has served his purpose in life, now he can rest here with me. But you, Iroh? You have work yet to do."

"Don't send me back. I'd rather live eternity in torment if I could see you two every once in a while."

"Oh but you can see us. You've our memory. I do not have a single idea what you think of as you sip your tea, but the smile can only be from images of the pleasant past."

The dragon roared once more, sounding perilously close. "Now run before he catches you. Kobre is by no means merciful. He will think of the most wretched of punishments." Iroh shook his head. She knelt and grabbed his hands. Although a mere spirit, they felt just as warm as the last time she'd laced her fingers with his. "Lu Ten will be happy here."

He broke eye contact to gaze at his son. _The boy was robbed of his mother once. Can I do it to him again? What father would, if given the choice?_ He bowed his head to Mari and allowed his hands to slip from hers as he stood up. Once to his feet, he raced towards the shore, only looking back once. Mari took her son into her arms, smiling down as she brushed some hair out of his eyes. _She deserves him more than I._

The river came into sight, but the waters were violent and wild. The bridge disappeared ages ago. Worse, he could hear Kobre curving through the trees, dangerously close to the water's edge. Iroh jumped into the river without a second thought. Although his arms rotated in the water faster than a mill, he could hardly keep his head above the water.

"Fighting against the current I see. As I said, stubbornness," the dragon hissed.

Iroh looked back, getting a glimpse of his nasty grin before water stung his eyes.

"Would you have me give up?" he shouted, then choked as water flooded his lungs.

"No. I'd have you be smart. Perhaps take a lesson from that wife of yours. She always seemed to have ten times the sense you have."

At first his outrage only served to feed the panic, but then he thought, _He's hinting at something. He doesn't want me to die. _He tried to focus while still fighting the waves. _What had Mari taught me?_ Her smile entered his mind. Always full of peace, as if problems did not exist in any corner of the world. Should _I be afraid where this river will takes me?_

He stopped moving his arms and turned his back to the pressure. It pushed his legs to the surface and he watched the sky interact with the trees. With no energy at all, he was moving faster than he'd ever gone before. His breath evened and he felt so secure that he just might have closed his eyes. _Could my life truly be this easy? Floating down it with no effort at all? _After a while of dreaming it could, he thought of the world and decided that it was a ridiculous fancy. _Still, perhaps I should let the stream take me for a while. What shores will I arrive at?_

In his drifting he thought suddenly of the army he had left behind. _I cannot find out there. I know what I must do, but I also know I'll be labeled everywhere from coward to traitor. _After a time of mauling over this, the scenery slowed around him. He shifted himself to be perpendicular to the stream and found the force gone. He could now simply walk to the other shore.

As he stepped onto the sand, the sun warmed his skin. _Oh well, here I go to sacrifice my honor for a possible hallucination. If my father banishes me, so be it. Either way I'm going on a journey. _He strode into the forest, ready to meet his humiliation and freedom, both found on the other side of the foliage.

Steam embraced Iroh and he breathed in deeply, allowing it to course through his veins. Just as he started to loosen, the sound of very angry footsteps caught his ear. His agitated nephew appeared in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Prince Zuko, did you come to join me? I think the steam could do you some good."

He closed his eyes as his nephew undoubtedly went off on how capturing the Avatar and regaining honor are the only things worth ranting about. Iroh responded with a confusing proverb meant to infuriate the boy even further.

"Enough. We need to leave now! Get out of the water."

"Very well." He stood up and chuckled as his nephew shielded his eyes.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes." Turning away, Zuko stomped toward the forest. "But be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!"

Iroh slid back into the water and watched as Zuko pouted his way back to the ship. _Oh Nephew, I know I'm insufferable. But I have to teach you to sit back and relax somehow. You don't have arranged marriages, typhoons, and dragons to help you. _At that, his thought wandered to Mari, as they often did. _I know now why you told me to come back. It took me a while, but I'm not exactly the brightest man._

He grinned for a moment, until ugly thoughts seeped in. _I might have fixed my brother in that time and saved the world a fair amount of suffering. I grieve that it is too late for him, but I can at least give his son the guidance I should have given him._ He always marveled at Zuko, the boy who had not hardened despite his horrendous misfortunes. _I'm glad that the boy is oversensitive as compared to cold. It's easier to mold a man than to chisel him. _

Iroh slipped away from those unpleasant thoughts and took his beloved wife's advice. Memories of his life with Mari turned into his years with Lu Ten. He started to ease out of consciousness as he thought of his new son, flawed as he was. Unlike lost family, however, he knew that new moments with Zuko would be added as years went by. This realization put the smallest of grins on his face. The steam glided over his skin and one last thought entered before he fell asleep. _Only a cup of tea could make this day more perfect._


End file.
